Dear Authors,
by 39addict101
Summary: A letter to the authors on some of my thoughts of their books. Warning: Fangirlishness and craziness


**This is an idea I got out of nowhere...and I haven't seen it done before, so I have no model to follow. Oops.**

 **This sucks, but I like to write, and get feedback on my work...so I published it.**

 **Enjoy...and hopefully I don't get too fangirly. ):**

* * *

 _Dear Rick Riordion,_

 _I guess I don't really have anything to say, seeing as you did a GREAT job with, OMG THE FIRST 39 CLUES BOOK EVER!_

 _You introduced us to Amy and Dan Cahill, Ian and Natalie Kabra, Alistair Oh, The Holts, Irina Spasky, Mr. Macintyre, and you just the right amount of mystery on the Man in Black._

 _You introduced Dan perfectly. I already said that, but I want to say it again. I have like this line stuck in my head. "What are you reading, Amy?_ Medieval Doorknobs _?_ Bath Towels Through The Ages _? You gave me the first of many laughs I would have from the 39 Clues._

 _Nellie Gomez was also a bust for me too. She "cranks her iPod up to brain damage level" I loved that...you're the best!_

 _And that's like all I have to say to you. You did such an amazing job, there are no complaints. (Except for the lack of Amian.)_

 _Sincerely,_

 _-A Freaking Fangirl_

 _Dear Gordon Kormon,_

 _One False Note is the perfect title for this._

 _I love how you started it off perfect, with action, and you included just the right amount of historical info. Mozart is now one of my favorite piano composers, right up there with Beethoven._

 _Also, I love the ending scene with the Kabras, like, that was amazing._

 _Amy saving Ian, him flying through the air, her being just enough prepared. Like, OMG!_

 _I really enjoyed when they took the clue out of Alistair's cane. That was amazing. And then they put the tracking device in it! And then Mr. MacIntrye got caught!_

 _*giggles*_

 _Sincerely,_

 _-More Freaking Fangirl_

 _Dear Peter Lerangis,_

 _I've got a LOT to say to you._

 _You created Amian! For that, you are one of my favorite 39 Clues authors!_

 _And the part with Buffy. *laughs insanely* When Buffy bit Ian's bum...hahahahahhahhahahha! And then that part when Alistair was like, "He'll dress the wound for you."_

 _Ian turned pale. "I'll do it myself!" He snapped. ' "_

 _I loved that, it was the best. OMG, his pink dollar sign boxers...I'm laughing like a maniac on my end._

 _And then there's the cave. The "Korea Incident" as we fanfictioners fondly refer to it. Ian tackling Amy, and "lovely" That is also another symbol among us Amian fans. And then the slight kiss._

 _*sighs* You are so good._

 _But then! You ! Just ! Had ! To ! Leave ! Amy ! In ! The ! Cave ! *growls*_

 _But, the look on Ian's face was priceless, he didn't want to leave her. *sighs* Excuse me while I go cry in a corner._

 _Lovingly,_

 _-A "Lovely" Amian Fan_

 _Dear Jude Watson,_

 _You get a longer letter, seeing as you wrote two books._

 _So...I guess the first thing I've got to say to you is I love the Amian feel in book four. Fresh off the pain and hurt of Ian leaving her in the cave, Amy Cahill has to deal with it...and find a clue._

 _I love how you described the Egyptian setting...and I love the part where they got locked in a cave with Irina._

 _Seeing as this is one of the few books where Irina is alive, I liked that._

 _I also loved the suspense, of being like, "OMG! Is Irina going to kill them?"_

 _And...I guess I'll say I liked the clue and how they found it. Grace's help, even beyond the grave, was super awesome. Also, I love the little tidbit of Madrigal suspense._

 _That was awesome. Bea Oh's plan to get the children, and his talk with the man in black was beyond suspenseful, which was pretty cool._

 _But then we move on to book six...Ok. WHY DID YOU KILL IRINA?_

 _Like, I know you had to kill someone once in a while for an occasional plot twist, but...Irina could have become a great ally, and future authors could have easily slipped in more backstory._

 _She had an amazing backstory, which you revealed a tiny bit of, and then killed her._

 _And that is really all I have to say about book six...except for this. Since when did Hamilton become all buddy-buddy with the young Cahills? Like, they had one alliance, and Hamilton was debating telling them the final hint._

 _And then he saves Amy? Almost unrealistic._

 _But, I guess I probably would have done the same thing. There isn't really an easier way to get out of a situation like that..._

 _But still, Ian could have stood up to his mother. That would have been cool._

 _But...that's all...so bye!_

 _-A Very Distressed Fan_

 _Dear Patrick Karmen,_

 _Your book five, The Black Circle, was easily one of the most amazing things I've ever read. I love the Madrigal suspense, the history smoothly woven into the flow of the story, and the remarkable things that Amy and Dan did._

 _Like...that was awesome! Dan on the motorcycle, Amy driving a car!_

 _But I loved that one scene where Ian called Amy...that was awesome. I love the suspense you guys put on Ian's life...like, seriously? Are you trying to kill me with feels?_

 _But Nataliya, and the alliance with the Holts was super cool. I love how, even though Hamilton was still untrusting, he still came through and gave them the clue. That was neat._

 _I love the Holt scenes, where we get to get a better look into the Holts life._

 _I love the scene with the Holts...when they were fighting, and Eisenhower lost...that was awesome. I love how at first I was like, "What in the world is going on?"_

 _That was really cool. But I really liked it when it was like, "And his children fell off in a pile." Really gave me an inside look into what home life was probably like._

 _And then Hamilton, and the children at school who had proved incredibly eager to give him their lunch money. I know its awful, but I laughed._

 _But yes, mmmmm, this book is awesome._

 _I've listened to it over five times...which is a little obsessive...to say the least._

 _But...I guess I can say that my favorite scene is when Amy and Dan were hiding in the coffins. That was suspenseful, creepy, and I wondered if they were going to get out. (I mean, I guess I knew, seeing as there was a book six...but, we fans pretend to ignore that, ya know?)_

 _And I guess what I've been trying to say the whole time is, "I LOVE YOUR BOOK"!_

 _-A Creepily Obsessed Fangirl_

* * *

 **Oops. I think I just realized I got very obsessed and fangirly. My bad.**

 **I will finish the rest...eventually.**

 **This is going to be my "retirement" story of sorts...seeing I'm leaving in two days...**

 **I just want to tell anyone who opens this how much I appreciate you. Thank you for being an amazing fellow author, and for reading and reviewing my stories.**

 **Thank you for the goodbye present, and thank you for the amazing time I've had with all of you.**

 **Goodbye!**

 **Tearfully,**

 **39addict101**


End file.
